


共生体以及人类

by baimo



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25906435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baimo/pseuds/baimo
Summary: 我居然也搞过这个……
Kudos: 1





	共生体以及人类

每一次和共生体做爱都是最极致的自慰。  
人类和毒液亲密无间。共生体将人类完全覆盖，触感柔软得像人类自己的嘴唇，而还有一部分渗透进他身体深处，模拟出与人类一般无二的神经网络，跟他细密地勾连。  
勃起的器官被紧密地包裹，紧窄的后穴被探入到无法理解的深度，眼睛看到的是毒液和人类共有的空间，鼻腔呼吸的是毒液和人类共同吸入的氧气，耳中听到的声音来自声带来自鼓膜也来自脑海深处。  
 **Eddie.**  
我填满你，我拥抱你。  
你楔入我，你容纳我。  
是最彻底的囚禁和跟随，是人类与人类永远无法达成的控制和支配。  
 **你们人类的BDSM弱爆了。**  
我彻底拥有你，你的一切，你的念头，你的感受，而你永远都不会明白我怎样感知世界。你可以拒绝我，但你其实不可能真的拒绝我。我不需要你的服从，但你只能服从。  
无法度量也无法描述，因为两套神经在互相影响和各自作用，人类的性快感，共生体通过模拟人类感受的性快感，共生体共享人类感觉时得到的性快感，甚至还有人类通过埋在自己体内的共生体的神经系统感受到的，共生体因为人类而得到的性快感……彼此叠加，永无止尽，震荡不休。  
无上的欢愉，因为攀到最高处才体会得到的窒息，最短暂也最漫长，然而除他们之外的世界毫无所觉。不会留下任何痕迹，人类的所有体液都被共生体容纳进组织深处，也许混沌的一部分在摄入人类的信息之后会发生异化，成为他们的孩子，而人类自己对此还毫不知情。  
 **Eddie，** 共生体在人类皮肤上缓慢地流淌， **我想吃一口你的心脏。你不会有感觉的，而且我很快就可以治好你。**  
“闭嘴，别烦我。”人类并不相信这种说法，他蜷缩着，很快睡着了。  
 **我觉得这听起来像是默许。**  
共生体这样认为，并没有让自己的想法被人类听到。


End file.
